


Where There's Smoke

by alcumia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Comfort Sex, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Marijuana, Mentioned Damara Megido/Rufioh Nitram, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Sex, Xeno, damara is incapable of handling affection of any kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcumia/pseuds/alcumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim is surprised to see Damara loitering in her hive. After accepting an offer to smoke, they both open up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke

“Oh. Fancy meeting you here.”

Porrim was used to people being in her hive when she got there, but Damara definitely wasn’t one of them. She sat on the jadeblood’s couch, her left hand holding a joint and her right stuffed under the waistband of her skirt. She breathed in through her nose as she held a puff of smoke in her lungs for several seconds, then slowly exhaled it. “こんにちは。”

“Yes, hello to you as well,” Porrim said as she closed the front door. “So what brings you here? I thought you were preoccupied with trying to kill everyone.”

“Boring. Need smoke.” Damara fished her right hand out of her skirt and patted it on the seat next to her. “You have nice couch.”

Porrim smirked despite herself, moving forward and sitting on the right end of the couch, opposite of Damara. “Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like, so long as you don’t kill anyone.”

Damara chuckled. “Not kill you. Hate you least.”

“Well, I’m honored that you think so highly of me,” Porrim replied, holding to a hand to her chest in only mostly mock gratification.

The redblood grinned, passing her joint from her left hand to her right, then holding it towards Porrim. “Smoke?”

Porrim stared at it for a moment. She didn’t usually indulge in these sorts of things, but she didn’t have anything against them. And really, when would she next get the chance to have a meaningful conversation with Damara Megido? She carefully plucked the joint from her hand. “Thank you.”

***

“Oh god. Rufioh is just… an ass.”

“彼はたわごとの作品です。それは彼が何であるかです。”

“A _complete_  piece of shit” Porrim understood her perfectly, which was… weird. Did she actually hear East Beforan _better_  when she was high? The thought made her laugh, and _that_  made Damara laugh.

“You okay?” the redblood asked, too amused with Porrim to be sore about the subject.

Porrim quickly shook her head. “Yeah, I’m fine, just… look, Rufioh is _totally_  selfish. I know he seems kind of nice, and he likes… anime, or whatever, but… you can do _waaaay_  better than him, trust me.” She leaned toward Damara as she spoke. and since she’d scooted to the middle of the couch already, the two were rather close now.

Damara eyed her wearily. “Really?”

“Yeah, just…” She giggled again to herself. “Fuck Rufioh.”

The redblood smirked at her. “私はむしろあなたをファックしたいです。”

Porrim let out a low, breathy chuckle at that. “You know, Damara… you always say things like that, and you always disappoint me.”

Damara blinked at her. “Why?”

“Because you never follow through.” She slid her arm over Damara’s shoulder on the couch.

The redblood gasped lightly. “Ah… Porrim?”

The jadeblood smirked. “Do you want to fuck me?” Damara let out a surprised yelp in response, and Porrim drew back an inch or two. “If you don’t, that’s fine. But you’re such a beautiful girl…” She reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Damara’s face, and the lowblood gasped lightly, her face growing red. Porrim smiled at her. “And I just wish I could make you a little happier.”

Damara was lost for words, and she simply stared at Porrim for a long moment. She felt herself slowly leaning in closer, and once she became aware she was doing it, she suddenly pushed forward, pressing her lips against the jadeblood’s own. Porrim was briefly surprised as Damara’s tongue thrust into her mouth, but she quickly recovered, returning the kiss with equal intensity. Damara moaned as Porrim’s tongue slid into her, and she leaned back against the arm of the couch, dragging the rainbow drinker back to lean over her.

After a moment, the lowblood pulled back to breathe. “私にしてください性交,” she muttered breathily.

“As you wish,” Porrim replied, and slid up onto the couch, leaning over Damara as she got on her knees in front of her. As they resumed kissing, Damara followed suit, pulling her legs up and sliding them between Porrim’s. She placed her hands on Porrim’s breasts, groping the sizable mounds through the thin black material of her skirt, and Porrim gave a pleased moan into her mouth as she continued squeezing. The jadeblood could feel her bone bulge beginning to emerge at an alarming rate, and she needed to get undressed before it ripped a hole in her skirt.

She pulled away from Damara, leaving her with a disappointed look for a moment. “Just need to change,” Porrim quickly explained, and in the next instant, her dress was gone. She hadn’t been wearing a bra, so Damara’s hands now rested on her naked breasts, and Porrim briefly gasped as her bare nipples slid between Damara’s fingers. She _had_  been wearing a pair of lacy black panties, out of which slid her still-hardening bone bulge, and Damara was shocked as the massive jade member extended to its full length of sixteen inches.

“Holy shit,” she muttered.

Damara chuckled lightly, her face beginning to grow green. “So… do you still want me to fuck you?”

Damara responded by flicking her skirt up, revealing a simple pair of striped white panties, stained red by her nook and bulging from her own modest length. “地獄ええ,” she answered, and pulled her underwear down to her knees.

“Lovely.” Porrim bent down to press her lips to Damara’s once more, and as they kissed once more, she pressed the tip of her cock against Damara’s dripping nook. She gently thrust forward, and Damara moaned loudly into her mouth, the first few inches of Porrim’s length sliding into her easily. Porrim rocked slowly in and out of her, taking her time to let her get accustomed to the sheer thickness of her bulge, and Damara firmly grasped at her breasts as her walls were stretched out.

Porrim was perhaps six inches in when Damara pulled away, gasping loudly. Her breathing was labored, and Porrim could see red tears welling in her eyes. She immediately stopped moving. “Damara, are you okay?” She nodded. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Damara quickly replied. “Please stay.”

The rainbow drinker stared at her for a moment, feeling a twinge of pity in her chest for just a moment, then continued moving. Damara let out a keening moan as Porrim’s bulge pushed into the tightness of her nook again, her head craning back onto the arm of the couch.

“You’re doing well, Damara,” Porrim gently assured her, her motions slowing as she fed more of her length into Damara’s depths. “You’re doing so well.”

“ あ… ありがとう,” Damara panted in response. Porrim was a little over halfway into her now, and she was already overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness from the jadeblood’s swollen cock. She took her hands off of Porrim’s breasts and wrapped them around her back, pulling her closer.

Porrim blushed as Damara brought her in, the lowblood giving a pained smile as more of Porrim’s girth was forced into her. Even as deep as she was, Damara was still incredibly tight around her, and she groaned as Damara’s walls slid over her throbbing bulge. “We can go… as slow as you want, you know.”

“All the way,” Damara begged breathlessly. “Please.”

With a nod, the jadeblood continued, and Damara moaned loudly as the last few inches of Porrim’s bulge were pushed into her. She could feel the tip of the enormous member pushing out against her stomach, and she pulled Porrim closer, the jadeblood’s bare breasts pressing against her clothed chest. Soon, the last inch of Porrim’s bulge was inside, and she let out a pleased moan as her hips made contact with Damaras. With a few more small motions, sliding her cock in and out just a few inches, Damara reached her climax, crying out loudly as her bulge exploded with genetic material, the thick burgundy fluid bunching up in the folds of her skirt. Her nook flooded with runny red liquid, coating the significant surface area of Porrim’s bulge, but not a drop escaping.

As Damara rode out her orgasm, Porrim leaned down to press kisses against her neck, whispering assurances in her ear. “That’s good, Damara. You’re doing so well. You’re wonderful.”

The lowblood breathed heavily, feeling euphoric even as her climax was over. “Porrim… cum, please.”

“Okay.” Porrim pulled a few inches back, and then gently pushed back in, and Damara let out a pained moan as her penetration continued. She was still incredibly sensitive after her orgasm, Porrim noticed, so she kept her movements slow, even as her thrusts got deeper. Damara writhed beneath her with each movement, shuddering as Porrim’s thick bulge brushed against her overstimulated walls, and her bulge continued to dribble out maroon genetic material.

Damara looked up at Porrim, tears dripping from her eyes. “Porrim… 愛し.. 愛してる。”

Porrim felt a pang of guilt, but she smiled and nodded back. “Of course, Damara. I love you too.”

Her thrusts had gotten deeper now, pulling half of her throbbing length out of Damara before she pushed it back in, and she could feel her climax coming. In time with her lasts few thrusts, she leaned down against Damara and pressed her lips against the redblood’s mouth, and Damara eagerly received her. With her bulge hilted fully inside Damara’s nook, Porrim reached her climax, her massive cock twitching inside of her as it erupted with her jade fluids. Damara sobbed into Porrim’s mouth with each thick burst of genetic material into her stretched out nook, her stomach bulging further to accommodate the rainbow drinker’s massive payload.

As she came down from her orgasm, Porrim pulled her head away from Damara, reaching up to wipe the tears from her face. “Are you okay?” Damara nodded, and she smiled, pressing a kiss against the redblood’s cheek. “I hope it was good for you.”

“はい,” Damara said softly. “ありがとう。” Porrim began to pull away from Damara, but Damara pulled her in tightly, a serious look on her face. “Please stay.”

Porrim looked concerned for a moment, but slowly nodded. “Of course, dear. Of course.” She supposed she could stay with Damara as long as she needed. As she nestled closer, she grinned to herself. Getting high was fun, but it wasn’t without its dangers.

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill on my blog. Check out http://alcumia.tumblr.com if you'd like to see more like this.


End file.
